Hide and Go Seek
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Sesshomaru hated days like these, simply because he hated to spend any time whatsoever with a half-breed like her, and worse, with her friends! OC's, randomness, evil girls, girls who know too much, and girls who call him "Fluffy". One-Shot


**Peggi doesn't own InuYasha. How can you be certain? Naraku and Sesshomaru aren't nude throughout the whole entire series and her cousins Krys and Steph aren't engaged to InuYasha and Kouga. That's how. So there. But she does, however, own this very short one-shot!**

Sesshomaru hated these times. Ever since that obnoxious half-demon had figured out how to get to their time and learned of the sacred jewel fragments, she kept returning for visits. The only thing worse than having to put up with the annoying half demon was when she brought her friends with her. During her first visit, he had taken her as a full-fledged human. Even he couldn't smell out the demon in her, and she looked completely normal, even for a half-breed, he was shocked with how much like a human she looked. Normally, he wouldn't let anyone or anything near him. He usually didn't even enjoy the company of demons, but he had to make an exception for her for several reasons.

During her first stay, she had saved his life, she helped him to obtain a fragment of the jewel, she saved Rin twice, and Rin did love her dearly. She was hard enough to kill, as she was very strong for a half-demon, he figured she was stronger, even, than his younger brother. But then again he didn't like InuYasha anyway, so of course he would assume she was stronger.

The half-demon, Peggi, was giving Rin a make-over, and while she was doing that, her red-headed cousin, Eevee, was left unattended. Sesshomaru would have even taken the scary girl or the girl who knew too much over Eevee, but sadly, it was not his luck this time.

"Hi, fluffy!" Eevee knew how much he hated that nickname.

Sesshomaru mumbled something that sounded across between a 'hi' and an insult. Eevee continued to have the overly-large smile on her face. No one could ever be that happy. _No one_.

"Can I help you?" Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath, hoping she'd get the message and go away.

No such luck, "can I play with your hair Sesshy?" he hated that nickname as well.

"No."

"But why not? It's so long. And pretty. And shiny." She'd apparently not gotten enough sleep and had been given too much sugar, as she was normally the rational quiet one and Peggi was the obnoxious one.

"Don't touch me and don't talk to me. Pretend I'm invisible."

Sesshomaru felt something hit the back of his head and he turned to see a very short girl with dyed bright blue hair.

"What the hell did you do that for, Resa?!" Sesshomaru was pissed.

"Oh, sorry. I thought we were pretending you were invisible. I just threw this rock in a random direction, because I didn't _see_ you. Oops, my bad. Guess we are playing a different game now."

On second thought, Sesshomaru didn't like the scary girl _or_ the cousin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran up, looking like a modern day goth girl.

It took Sesshomaru a moment to think of how to form words from the shock, "Yes, Rin?"

"Peggi made me beautiful!"

"No, she made you look like the younger version of herself, Rin."

"And that means I'm beeeautiful!" Rin danced around a little bit and Eevee scooped her up and began swinging her around by her hands while Rin giggled.

"So what game are we playing now?" Sesshomaru twitched as he turned to face Resa.

"The one where you and your posse go home to your own time and leave me to my peace."

"I don't like that game," Resa thought hard, "how about I hide Jaken and you have to find him! Like hide-and-go-seek, only Jaken doesn't want to hide!"

"That game sounds ridiculous. Why on earth would I play such a game? And especially with you!"

"Because," Resa smirked, "I hid your swords, your jewel shard and the two-headed staff along with him."

Sesshomaru hated days like this. He knew very well that the scary girl would play some kind of sinister game or trick on him, Rin would look like a replica of the disgusting half-breed girl he hated so much, and somehow he'd end up hurt. At least this time, it was only a rock. He wished she had only hidden Jaken, as he would have decided to cut his losses and forget about the game. But the girl who knew everything, Harmony, had probably given Resa fair warning of this, and so she decided to do a little stealing while Eevee distracted him. He hated these stupid visitation rights Peggi had with him. One day, he would find a way to trap them in their own time.

Until that wonderful day was to come, he had a very unpleasant and unwanted game of hide-and-go-seek to win.


End file.
